Fallout: New Vegas Ruf
Übersicht Der Ruf (auch Reputation) in Fallout: New Vegas ist ein Maß dafür, wie verschiedene Gruppierungen im Ödland den Spielercharakter wahrnehmen. Es gibt in Fallout:New Vegas zwei getrennte Ruf-Kategorien, den positiven Ruhm (engl. fame) und die negative Verrufenheit (engl. infamy). Zu Beginn ist der Ruf bei allen betroffenen Gruppierungen Neutral. Die Kombination von Ruhm und Verrufenheit bestimmt dann den tatsächlichen Ruf bei den Gruppierungen. Spielintern werden Ruhm und Verrufenheit durch zwei voneinander unabhängige Zahlenwerte repräsentiert. Je nach Gruppierung sind eine bestimmte Anzahl Punkte erforderlich, um einen bestimmten positiven oder negativen Rang zu erreichen. Die Zahlenwerte für Ruhm und Verrufenheit sind jeweils gleich. Bei folgenden Gruppen kann der Spielercharakter mit den angegebenen Werten den jeweiligen Ruf erlangen: Sowohl Ruf als auch Verrufenheit können ausschließlich anwachsen, aber (normalerweise) niemals abgebaut werden. Es gibt allerdings einmal im Spiel die Möglichkeit, den negativen Ruf bei RNK, Legion und in Freeside zurückzusetzen. Details dazu im Abschnitt Ruhm und Verrufenheit. Der Ruf bei einer der betroffenen Gruppierungen wird durch positive und negative Handlungen beeinflusst, wie beispielsweise erfolgreich beendete Quests für diese Gruppe oder das Töten von Mitgliedern der Gruppe. Der Ruf des Spielers bei den unterschiedlichen Gruppierungen ist weitgehend unabhängig voneinander und entscheidet darüber, wie deren Mitglieder mit dem Spieler umgehen. Durch das Tragen fraktionsbezogener Kleidung kann der eigentliche Ruf jedoch zeitweilig überdeckt werden. Außerdem wird hierbei noch zwischen gescripteten und ungesripteten Ereignissen unterschieden, die den Ruf unterschiedlich beeinflussen. Mehr dazu im Abschnitt Fraktionsbezogene Kleidung Das [[Fallout:New Vegas Karma|'Karma']] ist übrigens eine eigene, allgemeinere Art, den Charakter des Kuriers zu bewerten. Das Karma ist die Summe aller guten und bösen Taten des Spielercharakters (bzw. was das Spiel dafür ansieht) und hat mit dem Ruf direkt nichts zu tun. Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen Ruhm und Verrufenheit Die nachfolgende Tabelle zeigt die Bezeichnungen der positiven und negativen Ruf-Kombinationen, die ein Spieler bei den betroffenen Gruppierungen haben kann. Diese Bezeichnungen erscheinen in der Rufliste im Pip Boy und bei den Ortsnamen auf der Weltkarte. Ausgewogene Ruf-Kombinationen werden blau, positive grün und negative rot angezeigt. Ruhm und Verrufenheit können in der Regel nur anwachsen, aber nicht wieder vermindert werden. Ein einmal erreichter (positiver und negativer) Rang bei einer Gruppe kann also normalerweise nicht wieder verringert werden. Auf die Tabelle bezogen bedeutet dies, dass der Ruf sich stets von oben nach unten (Verrufenheit) und von links nach rechts (Ruhm) entwickeln kann, nicht aber umgekehrt. Hat der Spielercharakter einmal den Ruf "Wildfang" bei einer bestimmten Gruppierung erreicht, ist daher (in Bezug auf diese Gruppierung) keine weitere Veränderung mehr möglich. Einige Ausnahmen davon werden nachfolgend erläutert. Einmaliges Zurücksetzen der Verrufenheit bei RNK und Legion Wenn der Spieler nach Abschluss der Quest Ring-a-Ding-Ding! das Tops verlässt, gibt es die im gesamten Spiel einmalige Gelegenheit, die Verrufenheit bei den beiden Hauptfraktionen RNK und Caesar's Legion auf Rang I (Neutral) zurückzusetzen. Der bisher erlangte Ruhm bei den Hauptfraktionen bleibt dagegen unangetastet. Der Spieler wird zum Einen von einem Legions-Boten angesprochen und bekommt ein Gesprächsangebot von Caesar; als ein Zeichen guten Willens werden augenblicklich alle Missetaten gegenüber der Legion verziehen (egal ob der Spieler Caesar aufsucht oder nicht). Etwa zur gleichen Zeit nähert sich ein Bote der RNK, der den Spieler zu einem Gespräch mit RNK-Botschafter Dennis Crocker einlädt. Geht der Spieler dorthin und dann auf das RNK-Angebot zur Zusammenarbeit ein, werden sofort alle bisherigen Missetaten gegen die RNK verziehen. Einmaliges Zurücksetzen der Verrufenheit und Hochstufen des Ruhms in Freeside James Garret, Miteigentümer des Atomic Wrangler, kann gegen Bezahlung einmalig dafür sorgen, dass die Verrufenheit des Spielers in Freeside bis zu zwei Ränge zurückgesetzt wird. Außerdem kann er den Ruhm des Spielers in Freeside einmalig um bis zu zwei Ränge hochstufen. Je stärker die Veränderung, desto teurer dieser angebotene Service. Einmaliges Reduzieren von Ruhm in Freeside während der Quest Im Auftrag des Kings Im Verlaufe der genannten Quest kommt es zu einem Dialog mit Wayne, in dem der Spieler andeuten kann, Wayne könne Lügen. Dafür wird der Ruhm des Spielers in Freeside reduziert (muss nicht unbedingt zu einer Verringerung des Rangs führen). Eine lobende Dialogoption dagegen gewährt Ruhmpunkte. Zeitweiliges Zurücksetzen des gesamten Ruhms auf Rang I (Neutral) durch Fraktionsbekleidung Bestimmte Fraktionen haben fraktionsbezogene Bekleidungsstücke, die den kompletten Ruf zunächst auf Neutral zurücksetzen können, wenn der Spielercharakter sie trägt. Details dazu siehe den nachfolgenden Abschnitt. Fraktionsbezogene Bekleidung Einige Fraktionen im Ödland - RNK, Caesar's Legion, Stählerne Bruderschaft, Pulverbanditen, Großkhane und die Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft - haben besondere Bekleidung bzw. Rüstungen, die dem Spielercharakter erlauben, sozusagen als ein Mitglied dieser Fraktion aufzutreten. Diese Ausrüstungsgegenstände sind durch den jeweiligen Fraktionsnamen gekennzeichnet, also beispielsweise "RNK-Rüstung". Alle anderen Gruppierungen, bei denen man auch einen Ruf erlangen kann - Anhänger der Apokalypse, Rumser sowie die Ortschaften New Vegas Strip, Freeside, Goodsprings und Novac - haben keine fraktionsbezogene Bekleidung, und auf sie hat solche Bekleidung auch keinerlei Effekt. Jedes Anlegen irgendeiner fraktionsbezogenen Ausrüstung bewirkt, dass Ruhm und Verrufenheit bei allen genannten Gruppierungen mit Fraktionsausrüstung, unabhängig von den bisherigen Taten des Spielercharakters, auf Neutral gesetzt werden. Das Spiel gibt eine entsprechende Meldung aus, in der Ruf-Übersicht im Pip Boy werden diese Fraktionen ausgeblendet, und auf der Weltkarte werden alle betroffenen Fraktionsorte als "Neutral" gekennzeichnet. Die nicht betroffenen Orte werden weiterhin mit der tatsächlichen Rufbezeichnung angezeigt, und auch die Pip Boy-Anzeige ist bei diesen Fraktionen unverändert. Mitglieder anderer Fraktionen reagieren dann fraktionsgemäß, d.h. dem voreingestellten Muster entsprechend (beispielsweise reagieren RNK und Legion immer feindselig aufeinander). Legt man z.B. ein RNK-Kleidungsstück an, verschwinde * For example, if you put on NCR armor, any accumulated reputation with the Legion and the NCR will be masked and both the Legion and NCR will disappear from the faction list, as if you had never acquired any reputation with them at all (not even Neutral), as if you had never met. However, since the Legion is normally hostile to the NCR, that hostility is not set and Legion units become hostile as if you were an NCR member. If she is in your party, Veronica Santangelo will probably immediately speak with you and warn you against continued hostility against the Brotherhood of Steel. Scripted Fame and Infamy are still applied to your true reputation scores. The temporary mask from disguise typically reduces any penalty until the disguise is reset (by taking it off and then putting it back on). * For example, if you are Idolized by the NCR and would normally become a Good Natured Rascal after test-firing ARCHIMEDES I and II at HELIOS One. ** If you wore NCR armor before test-firing, your NCR reputation disappears from the list, as normal. ** After test-firing, the scripted infamy gain drops your reputation to Shunned. ** When you take off the NCR armor, your true reputation is revealed as Good Natured Rascal (as if you had test-fired ARCHIMEDES without the disguise). ** If you then put on the armor again, your reputation is again masked and disappears from the list, as if you hadn't test-fired ARCHIMEDES. * If an enemy is already hostile to you, killing them does not add infamy. Therefore, you can, for example, put on NCR armor to make the Legion hostile, kill Legion soldiers, then take it off later and not be Vilified by the Legion. Some characters in a faction (including officers, security guards, and dogs) can see through disguises and react to your true reputation. * They may be non-hostile prior, but if they spot you they will turn hostile if they would normally be hostile to you without your armor. * Units that couldn't see through your disguise also become hostile. * Depending on your disguise, the reverse could happen. For example, if a Courier has a Neutral reputation with the Legion and sneaks about a Legion camp with NCR armor, common Legion soldiers who cannot see through the disguise will be hostile and show as red on the compass. However, Legion Mongrels can see through the disguise and will not be initially set to hostile because they would not normally be hostile to the un-disguised Courier. Fraktionsruf BrotherhoodOfSteelReputation.png|Stählerne Bruderschaft CaesarLegionReputation.png|Caesar's Legion GreatKhansNewVegas.png|Großkhane NCRReputation.png|RNK FollowersApocalypseReputation.png|Anhänger der Apokalypse BoomersReputation.png|Rumser PowderNewVegas.png|Pulverbanditen WhiteGloveSociety.png|Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft Each faction has a disguise which alters your reputation among other factions. With the exception of the White Glove Society, Great Khans and Powder Gangers in Vault 19, all factions will attack you with a negative reputation. Additionally, Powder Gangers outside of the NCR Correctional Facility and the Powder Ganger camp south would originally attack you even with a neutral reputation if you got too close to one, but this has been corrected in the latest patch to the game. Factions provide the following benefits/consequences with adequate reputation: Quest scripts themselves rarely grant infamy towards factions, but there are a few which do: * Failing Beware the Wrath of Caesar! gains infamy with the Legion and turns them hostile. Reporting to Colonel Moore or Mr. House that the Omertas have been dealt with in For the Republic, Part 2 or in The House Always Wins, respectively, or by completing both Wild Card: Change in Management and Wild Card: Side Bets, will cause the quest to fail, as will killing enough Legion troops (though this is a moot point since they will be hostile anyway). * Failing Don't Tread on the Bear! will gain NCR infamy, the amount and exact consequences depending on how it is failed. Reporting to Caesar that the White Gloves will or will not ally with him in Render Unto Caesar will cause infamy with the NCR and turn them hostile. Working with Yes Man or House will fail the quest, but the Infamy gain will be trivial and the NCR will remain friendly. However, all active NCR quests will be immediately failed, and it will be impossible to accept further quests from them. * Completing Back in Your Own Backyard in any way will result in Legion infamy, although this infamy is not enough to lower your reputation by one level on its own. * After completing How Little We Know by siding with Cachino and speaking to Caesar, you will be warned that further crimes against the Legion warrant death. Completing Restoring Hope, Oh My Papa by breaking up the Legion alliance, or I Put a Spell on You by siding with the NCR and speaking to Caesar after this warning OR speaking to Caesar again after failing to confess all crimes will result in Legion infamy and the Legion permanently going hostile. Note that certain scripts, such as Caesar's dialogue on House's death, will override his 'warning' dialogues. * Activating the self-destruct sequence in Hidden Valley gives you 100 infamy points with the Brotherhood. * Activating the Archimedes I and use it against the NCR troopers in That Lucky Old Sun quest will result in a large amount of NCR infamy. * Completing Ghost Town Gunfight will always grant enough Powder Ganger infamy to lower your reputation by one level. Killing any Powder Gangers during the quest will further increase your infamy. * Completing Beyond the Beef by snitching on the White Glove Society to Heck Gunderson results in White Glove infamy. * Telling Marjorie that you "eat people, too" will result in the White Glove Society infamy. Ruf der Städte FreesideReputation.png|Freeside GoodspringsReputation.png|Goodsprings NewVegasReputation.png|The Strip PrimmReputation.png|Primm NovacReputation.png|Novac A town's reputation determines your treatment by the townsfolk. Unlike factions, you cannot alter a town's reputation with faction armor. Towns will never be permanently hostile to the player; leaving the town for three days and returning should remove any hostility. Note: Script for Primm reputation exists within the game, but is not used. A mod exists for PC users to activate Primm reputation. A positive reputation may yield positive dialogue, discounts from vendors, and even free gifts from wandering citizens. A negative reputation may result in negative attitudes by the citizens and higher prices when trading. Specific consequences of reputation within towns include: Scripted instances of town infamy include: * Lying to Lindsay about Mr. Cuddles results in Boomers infamy, regardless of whether you pass the Speech check. * Walking off during Pete's story in the Nellis Boomer Museum or condescendingly responding to his answers to your questions will result in Boomers infamy. * Completing Run Goodsprings Run will always lower your Reputation by one level in Goodsprings; killing townsfolk yourself results in further infamy. * Completing Beyond the Beef in a way which results in Heck Gunderson blockading food to the Strip will result in Strip infamy. Generally, this infamy would be garnered by tattling on the White Gloves and failing to pass the following Speech check. * Completing How Little We Know by siding with Big Sal will lower your Strip reputation by one level. Infos * If Boone or Arcade Gannon refuses to join the player as a companion due to positive reputation with Caesar's Legion, using the NCR armor as a disguise will change that reputation to neutral. This will open a new dialogue option that allows the player to recruit Boone or Arcade with a promise not to aid the Legion again. * Killing members of any faction from a state will not cause the player to gain infamy, though only if the weapon is silent and a one hit kill is achieved. However, the only way to kill a member of the Brotherhood of Steel without gaining infamy or negative Karma is to use the Mister Sandman perk while hidden, as the Brotherhood will always notice if you kill another member even when a silenced weapon is used while and is a one hit kill. Another way to kill the Brotherhood of Steel and avoid infamy (though Karma is lost, but can later be recovered) is to successfully reverse-pickpocket C-4 onto all the members and detonate while hidden. You will not gain infamy but the BoS will be hostile. You can avoid hostility from any surviving members by switching to faction armor. This will additionally allow you to remain in good graces with Veronica as a companion. * Wearing faction armor can be used to kill members of an opposing faction without gaining infamy with that faction. For example, if the player wears Legion armor and kills an NCR soldier, infamy will be gained, but will be reset to your prior reputation upon the removal of the disguise. * If you fast-travel away from a location where/when you're normally expected to receive scripted fame or infamy before the notification pops up (e.g. fast-traveling away from HELIOS One after activating ARCHIMEDES I before the notification of NCR infamy has time to pop up), you won't receive the boost/penalty until the next time you travel to that location. en:Fallout: New Vegas reputations ru:Репутация в Fallout: New Vegas Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen